The present invention relates to a prefabricated modular building composed of a roof, a floor and vertical panels assembled together.
Buildings of this type are already known which are used, for example, to provide temporary accommodation on various sites, making available sanitary equipment, rest rooms, canteens, as well as offices, laboratories, workshops, etc. . . Heretofore known buildings of this type are not designed to have a long life and, after they have been used a few times at different spots, requiring dismantling and re-assembly operations, they generally prove to be unsuitable for subsequent use. Furthermore, their comfort is scanty and aesthetic qualities mediocre.